


A Day Out

by SpectralSylveon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Sibling Bonding, Trans Genji, Trans Male Character, boychic on tumblr wanted something like this so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectralSylveon/pseuds/SpectralSylveon
Summary: Genji and Hanzo beed to reconnect, so they go to the mall.





	A Day Out

It was a bright and warm day for Genji. He walked through the bustling and lively city near Overwatch's temporary base with Hanzo. After the two had settled things with each other, Zenyatta decided it would be best for the two to send some time together. "Brotherly bonding" as he put it.  
  
  Genji was fine with that, even though his brother was tense walking through the streets. Hoping to ease his brother's nerves, he led them into a mall. Hanzo didn't speak, so Genji took the lead of the conversation.  
  
  "You look hungry, brother, why don't we go somewhere to eat?"  
  
  Hanzo knew Genji couldn't eat, so he nodded and said, "Where are we going, then?"  
  
  A smirk grew on the younger's face as Hanzo was lead into a restraunt. It was a traditional Mexian cuisine restraunt, maybe this would open Hanzo up a bit? He always loved spicy foods.  
  
  The two were seated and Genji took in the scenery. There was a mural on the back wall, shining lanterns above every table and ornate and colorful tablecloths everywhere in the restaurant. It was lively and most definitely different that what the two were used to, but oddly calming as well. Genji waved off a waitress when she tried to give him a menu, instead motioning to Hanzo.  
  
  As the elder looked through his options, Genji interrupted, "It's my treat, get whatever you wish."  
  
  Hanzo have a small smirk to his brother, raising an eyebrow before going back to his menu. That might of been a bad decision on Genji's part .  
  
  When the waitress came back to take Hanzo' s order, Genji couldn't help but let out a small sigh of relief when he didn't order anything too expensive.  
  
  When the waitress left, there was nothing but silence and the upbeat music in the background. Oh, and the crowd of people that had gathered during the lunch rush.  
  
  In an attempt to break the tension once again, Genji spoke first. "How has life treated you, brother?"  
  
  "Better than it has treated you,  I assume."  
  
  Genji faltered for a second, but picked up a chip and started spinning it in his fingers, alike to a small shurukian. "I am at peace. When we were young it was the hardest, but you know how that was. Father wanted another son, but was furious when I told him I was his second son all along."  
  
  Hanzo nodded, "You know how I spent my days, all I wish now is to put that behind us.  
  
  Genji could only agree.  
  
  Finally the food arrived, and Hanzo spent not another second on small talk. Genji could only look out the windows into the still busy mall, eyeing a shop he would be sure stop at afterwards.  
  
  Only now, thinking about his own clothing,  he took not of his brother's. He was wearing what looked like traditional garb, and half of his chest was exposed. Why he thought going out in town with him like this was a good idea would always elude him. At least the sideburns were gone, he had teased Hanzo for weeks about those.  
  
  Soon, the elder was fine with his meal, and as Genji paid went into the mall area once more. Walking out with him, Genji said, "Why don't we check out that store over there,  it looks interesting, and seems to have  something old looking for you.  
  
  Genji would never understand or share Hanzo's love for things that looked like they didn't exactly belong in this time, but encouraging his brother couldn't hurt.  
  
  The rest of the day went alomg smoothly, and Genji could only smile as they walked into base. Maybe he could have his brother as friend once more.


End file.
